Navigator Wedding
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: Kembimbangan Nami akan perasaannya. Ingin tahu selanjutnya, baca fic ini. maaf author gak pinter buat summary.


Navigator Weeding

Pairing:

ZoNa,SanNa

Happy Reading:

Hari ini kelompok bajak laut topi jerami sedang berpesta merayakan pernikahan Franky dan Robin. Semua tampak senang, kecuali sang Navigator. Ia tampak gelisah, namun Robin bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Nami. Robin memberi isyarat pada Nami agar mengikutinya. Setelah menjauh dari keramaian, Robin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa nona navigator? Kau tampak gelisah."

"A..aku baik-baik saja, kakak."

"Jangan berbohong, ayo katakan apa dia yang kau pikirkan?"(Robin menatap jahil Nami)

"Si...si...siapa?, aku tak memikirkan siapa-siapa."

"Owh, kapan rencananya kau akan menyusulku?"

"Menyusul apa?"

"Menikah. Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Hahahahahaha, kakak ini ada-ada saja. Jangankan menikah, pacar saja aku tak punya."

"Hmmm,,, bagaimana dengan tuan koki, kapten atau mungkin TUAN PENDEKAR?"( Robin sedikit menekankan pada kata Tuan Pendekar)

(Blush)"..."

"Jadi benar dia?"

"ti...ti...dak, aku tak menyukai siapa-siapa."

Nami berlari meninggalkan Robin yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Saat Nami berlari tanpa sadar ia telah menabrak seseorang hingga terpental.

"Hei, kemana matamu Nami?"

Nami mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengusap kakinya yang terluka.

*Nami POV*

Saat kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa korban dari kecerobohanku, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang menatapku cemas.

"Hei Nami, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A..aku ba..baik-baik saja Zoro."

Dia terlihat semakin cemas saat melihat kakiku yang berdarah. Ia membantuku berdiri, namun lukaku cukup besar jadi terasa perih. Aku tak sanggup berdiri. Saat aku akan terjatuh kembali, ia menopang tubuhku.

"Apa ini yang disebut baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Hah, menyusahkan. Ayo naik!"

Iya membelakangiku dan berjongkok. Aku pun naik ke punggungnya. Saat dia menggendongku, aku dapat merasakan aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya yang kuat. Detak jantungku semakin tak karuan. Tunggu, suara apa ini?. Suara detak jantung orang lain, detak jantungnya juga sama denganku. Apa ini suara detak jantung Zoro?. Wajahku semakin memanas bila memikirkannya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku, tanpa kusadari aku terlelap di punggung Zoro. Saat aku terbangun, aku ada di sebuah kamar dengan lutut yang diperban. Tepat disebelahku, Sanji terlihat sedang mengupas jeruk untukku. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku sudah terjaga.

"Ah Nami-swaaannnn, kau sudah bangun. Katakan padaku apa yang Marimo sialan lakukan padamu?"

"Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, ini karena kecerobohanku."

"Oh. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sanji. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tidak menari tarian mellorinenya. Sebagai gantinya, aku dapat melihat semburat tipis timbul di wajah tampannya.

"Ini jeruk, sudah kukupaskan untukmu Nami."

"Terima kasih Sanji-kun."

*End Nami POV*

Sanji terlihat begitu serius hari ini. Setelah menjenguk Nami, ia terlihat mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dapur. Sanji mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sanji bergumam kecil "Apa aku harus melamarnya?". Tanpa Sanji sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan mendengar kata-katanya. Orang itu terlihat kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Sanji. Orang itu bergumam "Apa si alis keriting itu akan melamar perempuan iblis?". Orang itu adalah Zoro. Ia juga tak kalah frustasi dengan Sanji, bahkan lebih parah.

*Zoro POV*

Apa benar alis keriting akan melamar perempuan iblis? Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi. Tapi, apa yang dapat kulakukan, bukankah Nami menyukai Sanji?. Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh, aku mengacak-ngacak rambut hijauku. Kenapa, kenapa aku marah! Nami bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku. Seharusnya aku tak perlu risau. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota. Mungkin aku dapat menghapus bayangan Nami. Saat aku melintasi kota, aku berhenti di sebuah toko. Aku melihat sepasang cincin berlian yang indah terpajang di toko tersebut. Entah apa yang merasuki ku, aku melangkah memasuki toko tersebut dan membeli cincin berlian itu. Sebelum membeli aku sedikit bertanya pada sang penjual.

"Kira-kira berapa harga cincin yang di pajang di sana?"(sambil menunjuk ke arah cincin)

"Oh, itu harganya 100 ribu beri. Apa anda ingin melamar seorang gadis?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan sang penjual. Aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung, untuk apa aku membeli cincin.

"Iya, jika ia menerimaku."

"Bagaimana tipe gadis itu?"

"Gadis itu pemarah, matre, sombong."

"Hah, gadis seperti itu ingin anda lamar?"

"Walau pun sifatnya buruk tapi, entah mengapa hati ini sakit saat melihat ia didekati pria lain. Aku bahkan tak rela ada goresan yang melukainya."

"Anda hebat."

"Maksud anda?"

"Cinta anda begitu kuat pada gadis itu, aku rasa ia tak akan menolak anda."

"Benarkah? Masalahnya ada seorang pria yang ingin melamarnya juga."

"Percayalah pada hati anda tuan."

"Terima kasih, oh ya apa aku bisa membelinya dengan harga 90 ribu beri?"

"Ambillah, ini gratis untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Aku pun keluar dari toko dan segera berlari menuju kapal.

*End Zoro POV*

Saat Zoro berlari, tiba-tiba ia melihat Nami sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gereja. Nami menggunakan sebuah gaun pengantin yang ia dapatkan saat dipaksa menikah oleh anak buah Moria yaitu Absalom. Zoro mengikuti Nami secara diam-diam. Sesampainya di gereja, Nami segera menutup pintu gereja. Karena tak ingin ketahuan, Zoro memutuskan untuk mengintip dari sela-sela pintu. Ia dapat melihat Nami menangis sambil berkata:

"Tuhan, apakah suatu saat aku akan menikah dengannya?"

Zoro merasa tertekan melihat Nami menangis. Ia pun mendobrak pintu gereja. Nami segera menoleh ke arah Zoro. Zoro terpesona dengan kecantikan Nami. Dalam hatinya, Zoro mengakui sejahat apapun Nami namun wajahnya bagaikan seorang malaikat. Zoro pun mendekati Nami.

"Hei, apa kau sudah gila?"

"..."

"Apa alis keriting melamarmu?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"APAAAAA! Kau menolak Sanji? Kupikir kau mencintainya."

"Dulu aku memang sempat menyukainya, namun aku sadar kalau cintaku sudah tertambat untuk orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"..."

"Huh, kalau kau menolak Sanji. Apa kau juga akan menolakku?"

"Maksudmu?"

Zoro mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Nami. Nami terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bu...bukankah kau menyukai Tashigi?"

"Tidak, jika aku menyukainya, kenapa sekarang aku berlutut di depanmu?"

" i..itu."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"  
"Kau tidak sakitkan?"

"Aku serius, jadi apa jawabanmu."

"A...aku juga mencintaimu."

Zoro pun berdiri dan memasangkan salah satu cincin di jari manis Nami. Nami juga memasangkan cincin di jari Zoro. Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nami dan mengecup bibir Nami dengan lembut. Mereka pun resmi menjadi suami istri tepat di hadapan Tuhan. Memang tak ada pesta, tak ada makanan, tak ada musik namun hanya ada cinta. Cinta yang tulus dan begitu kuat. Zoro sekarang tak akan buta arah lagi, karena sudah ada Navigator yang setia mendampinginya. Nami juga tak perlu bertarung dan terluka, karena sudah ada perdekar yang melindunginya. Cinta mereka telah bersatu setelah melewati banyak rintangan dan cobaan. Sekarang mereka telah mengikat janji sehidup semati. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

*THE END*


End file.
